Chapter 6
Liontari Attacks is the sixth chapter of Abi Umeda's manga Children of the Whales. Summary Lykos states that she no longer has anything to do with her brother, and even if she returned, she'd just be a doll without a name or feelings. She runs over to where Chakuro is, and sees Sami's dead body. Chakuro asks Lykos who she is, and says that the soldier he unmasked looks similar to her. Suddenly, the soldier Chakuro defeated is kicked away by another masked soldier. The masked soldier then runs towards Lykos, throwing away his mask, and hugs her. He calls her Lýkos 32, and tells her that he was worried about her. Lykos shoves Liontari, the soldier, away, and tells him not to lie, stating that he doesn't have feeling like that. He agrees with her, and states that he hasn't had any time to be worried since his assignment to the massacre has made him so excited. Lykos notes that his appalling taste hasn't gotten any better, and Liontari agrees. He states that he believes that he and the Nous are totally incompatible, because he's still the same no matter how much emotion he gives it. Liontari notes that he got kicked out of officer training and reassigned to a bunch of different units, so his odds of promotion are nonexistent. In the meanwhile, he states that he's decided that he'll do whatever he wants. Stating that Falaina is the ultimate paradise because it's full of unresisting prey, Liontari walks over to Sami's body and grabs it, stating that they can butcher cute girls like her. Chakuro, panicked, rushes over and screams at him not to touch Sami. Liontari easily knocks Chakuro over with his weapon, and pins him to the ground. Chakuro begins to cry, and Liontari becomes excited, stating that he almost never gets to see people crying. He states his intentions to hurt and kill Chakuro, but Lykos stops him, stating that she won't let him hurt Chakuro. Liontari grabs Lykos by the chin and asks her why she is getting in his way, and if it means that he can kill her, too. Suddenly, the battleship Skyros approaches, and announces that the Nous Lýkos has been secured, and that all soldiers should return to the ship. The islanders watch as the invaders begin to leave. Suou rushes over to Chakuro, and sees Sami's dead body. A Skyros officer tells Liontari that it's time to leave, and Liontari asks what they're going to do with Lykos. Lyos yells that she isn't going back, and Liontari tells her that everyone here is going to die. Suddenly, one of Orca's jesters, working as a messenger, appears to deliver a message. He states that Lykos will be left on the Mud Whale as part of an experiment, and that she is to be called Skyros Sample 4 from now on. Liontari laughs, noting that it's so cold of him to do that to his own sister, and he tells Lykos that her brother has abandoned her. As Liontari boards the vessel to leave, he takes a last glance at Chakuro and smirks. He then tells Lykos that he'll be back to see how unhinged Falaina makes her. Lykos thinks of Sami, and how she was kind to her. Her thoughts then turn to her brother. The scene changes to Orca's office on Skyros. Liontari pops in through a window and introduces himself as Lykos' childhood friend. He then asks Orca if he's sacrificing his sister in order to get a promotion. Orca denies that, stating that he has no desire to rule the country, and that his ambitions lie elsewhere. Back on the Mud Whale, the inhabitants are still in shock from the attack. In the medical room, Masoh yells at members of the Vigilante Force, asking why there hasn't been any directions from the Committee of Elders. Kuchiba, having survived the attack, cries, saying that Mayor Taisha should have survived instead of him. Masoh tells him to pull himself together, but Shinono tells him to stop, as it will affect his recovery. A bloody Ouni and Kicha head into the infirmary to get medicine for their friends. He then announces that the attackers will be back in seven days time. He states that he captured two of the invaders and forced them to talk, and Masoh slaps him, angrily accusing him of torturing them. Kicha angrily rebuffs him, stating that Ouni did it for everyone's sake, and if he'd let them go, they would have killed other people. Ouni then turns to leave, and Masoh tells him to at least turn the prisoners over to either him or the Vigilante Corps. Ouni refuses, stating that he only trusts his friends. In another room, Suoh grinds medicine for the sick while Chakuro cries in a corner. Chakuro tells Suou to use the medicine for Chakuro on Sami, but Suou tells him that it won't do her any good now.Suou states that he always wanted to find a cure for the short lives of the Marked for his sister's sake, but he now has no words. Chakuro and Suou hug, mourning Sami together. A funeral for all of those that died in the attack is held the next day. After the funeral, Chakuro overhears summons for Suou from the Committee of Elders. Suou is appointed as the new mayor of the Mud Whale by the Committee. One of the members tells SUou to either wash his clothes or through them away, as his dirty appearance will upset people. Suou tells them that it isn't dirt, but Sami's blood, before finally allowing himself to cry. The Committee of Elders tell Suou that they will give him his first and last mission as mayor. They state that the committee has unanimously agreed to sink the Mud Whale into the sea of sand. Suou, alarmed, asks where everyone would live after that, and Hakuji, a member of the Committee of Elders, tells him that they will all die together with the ship.Category:Chapters